


How It Is (For Us)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fix-It, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a surprise waiting for you inside."</p>
<p>"I am in no mood for surprises today. No more, at any rate."</p>
<p>"Oh, somehow I think you'll like this one." His friend's brogue is thicker suddenly, darker, edgier, and it makes Harry close his eyes against the implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Is (For Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Apfelkuchen I have done it again! Ok, no, this idea was actually stolen whilst going through the Hartwin tag on tumblr and it had been sent in as a "imagine" ask. I took the liberty of letting my imagination run wild! Also, this is part 2 in my "how many Kingsman fics can I title with Talking Body lyrics?".  
> (Given a cursory look by my beautiful beta and then screwed with by me so all mistakes are mine. Remember the "well, she tried!" mentality, darlings.) Enjoy! <3

"There's a surprise waiting for you inside."

There's a tone in Merlin's voice that has Harry pausing with his fingers barely touching the doorknob, mouth pulling into a frown. It's a teasing note, just a hint of "I know something you don't" that makes Harry think the man murmured it from a smirk over the rim of his coffee cup.

"I am in no mood for surprises today. No more, at any rate."

"Oh, somehow I think you'll like this one." His friend's brogue is thicker suddenly, darker, edgier, and it makes Harry close his eyes against the implications.

Merlin _definitely_ knows something is up and after the debacle at the church and barely escaping out the back door in time to avoid what would have no doubt been a messy spectacle, he's in no mood.

"Are you going to be an arse about this or are you coming out with it?"

"Fine," Merlin's sigh comes through the comms like he's deeply disappointed Harry is refusing to play along.

Tosser.

"I checked your security feed for a moment, I know you've got things in the house that a nosy little chav shouldn't be into. And then quickly _closed_ said feeds when I found said chav in your bed."

"If he's brought home some tart--"

"Oh, no, no." Merlin cuts off Harry's rant with a chuckle. "No, he's quite alone. He is naked, though, if that helps you feel better about your assumption."

"He's about to be rudely awakened then." The boy is cheeky, Harry will give him that, but he has no qualms about dragging a naked and sleeping boy from his bed so he can rest.

Not after the day he's had.

"I rather think _you'll_ have the rude awakening."

Harry scowls and tugs his glasses off, pushing the door open quietly and slipping inside. Setting them down on the table near the entrance, he starts towards the stairs, pausing only momentarily to gaze in confusion at the small dog snoring in front of his fireplace.

The damn dog was worth so much to Eggsy that he was willing to fail the final test for him and yet he doesn't even allow the thing to sleep with him?

Shaking his head, Harry starts up the stairs, tugging his tie loose as he does. There's something wonderful in taking off the suit as much as there is putting it on. He feels like he's shedding the entirety of the day's events as he pulls the material from around his throat and opens up the first two buttons, taking a deep breath for what feels like the first time since stepping off the plane.

He blames that particular preoccupation, the ease of coming down from a stressful day, on why he doesn't hear it until he's standing outside his own bedroom door. Frowning, he leans closer, sure that what had just drifted out from behind the wood wasn't _actually_ a moan. Perhaps Eggsy was having a nightmare or--

" _Fuck yeah_ , 'Arry, jus' like tha'."

It’s as though someone’s dumped ice on him, the blood in his veins running cold just as his cheeks heat up. Eggsy is...well, it would appear his original assumption about the boy getting busy with someone wasn’t too far off the mark.

No wonder Merlin sounded so damned amused.

He’s torn between opening the door and quietly retreating when Eggsy moans again, sounding positively _debauched_ , like the rent boy he was once accused of being.

“Yeh, god yeah, fuck me open. Be so good for you.”

Before he can consider what he’s doing, how very inappropriate this whole thing is--even if Eggsy isn’t a Kingsmen he’s still _years_ too young for him--Harry’s hand is back on the knob and he’s twisting it open as quietly as he can. The lights are off when he steps in, keeping his body on the balls of his feet, eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly thanks to years of practice.

Eggsy makes a right gorgeous sight on his bed, splayed like some sort of hedonistic god, one knee pulled into his chest, shadows cloaking his body in the most intriguing ways. One hand is wrapped around his cock, only lazily pumping up and down, while the other wrapped around the bent leg, fingers fucking inside him wildly.

It’s almost enough to make him choke.

The boy doesn’t seem to realize he’s there, eyes closed and head thrown back against the pillows, not stopping for even a second as Harry tries to regulate his breathing and not pant like a dog.

He’s been _so_ good, this whole time. Kept their touches infrequent and friendly, tried to keep the veneer of “stoic English gentleman” in place as a barrier. But it’s all falling apart at the sight of Eggsy lying where Harry has before, getting himself off right where Harry has before.

“ _Please_. C’mon, fuck me hard. Wanna take it for you.”

“Do you?” It’s raspy, nothing refined in the words, and Harry resists the urge to clear his throat when Eggsy sits bolt upright like someone’s shocked him.

In a way, he supposes he has.

“Harry! You’re not supposed to be back!”

“Yes, I’d imagine you wouldn’t be doing what you were if I was expected.”

Eggsy’s reaching over now, clicking on the small bedside lamp, and the illumination only serves to make things _worse_. Now he can see the sheen of sweat on the boy’s body, dampness indicating this wasn’t a quick wank. He’s been at this for a _while_. Eggsy’s cheeks are coloring in the light, the red an admittedly fetching color on him, and his teeth are biting brutally into his bottom lip.

Though Harry’s paying much more attention to the way his lube slick fingers are clenching in the bedsheets.

“I can...explain.”

“I’d like to hear it.” Harry settles himself in the chair near the end of the bed, untieing his shoes with mechanical motions.

He doesn’t really have it in him to think about anything but how good Eggsy looked--still looks, honestly--in his bed.

“Well, shite, see I was--”

“After.”

“Wha’sat?” Eggsy looks confused, every bit like the befuddled puppy Merlin once referred to him as, and it makes Harry grin even as he leans back, getting comfortable in his seat.

“I’ll take the explanation after, if you don’t mind. I’d rather watch you finish, for right now.”

“You...you’re taking the piss.” Eggsy looks _violent_ suddenly, eyes clouding and brows drawing down. “You right bastard.”

“Not at all.” Eggsy’s vocabulary in bed is certainly...colorful. Harry will have to explore that later. “I’m being truthful. Please.”

“Why d’you look so dodgy then?” He’s not relaxed yet, but Harry notes that Eggsy’s stopped twitching like he thinks he might be attacked.

“Frankly, I’m resisting the urge to shag you senseless. Until you’re begging _me_ to fuck you harder, not thin air.” Harry shrugs, putting his considerable acting skills to use and watching Eggsy’s mouth drop open in shock. “But I’m curious. And in no state to do anything tonight. So, if you’ll indulge an old man his whims?”

“Right,” Eggsy’s cautiously slipping back down, settling onto his back once more. “Because you’re some helpless old chap.”

“ _Eggsy_.” It’s just enough of a command Eggsy flaps a hand in response, cautiously gripping his soft cock and pumping slowly.

Harry watches quietly for a long moment, examining how Eggsy seems to get a bit harder each time he tilts his head to look at him, before speaking up.

“You weren’t just wanking last time.”

“Bit harder when someone’s fucking staring.” Eggsy snaps, legs shifting restlessly against the bed, free hand clenched into a fist on his hip.

“Come now, Eggsy,” Harry coaxes, “you can do this. Be a good lad for me, yes?”

There’s a hitch in his breath, a lightbulb going off in Harry’s brain, and he grins as Eggsy slowly curls his leg up once more. He’s a bit more cautious about this part, fingers tracing his rim shakily before one sinks in slowly. He nearly moans along as Eggsy does, watching the boy’s body curl into itself.

“Feel good?”

“ **Fuck** yeah.”

“Good lad.” The praise works, as he figured it might, and Eggsy sinks another finger in, muscles in his forearm flexing in the most delicious way.

He watches quietly, linking his fingers in his lap and pressing the side of one hand into his erection. It’s a firm reminder that this isn’t about him, a reprimand to his body that it’s in no shape to do all the wicked things his brain is suggesting.

This is about Eggsy. His wants and needs can certainly wait.

“Another one, perhaps?”

“Never--ah--never tried tha’ before.”

Now _that_ piques his interest, as does the way Eggsy’s blush crawls onto his chest at the muttered admission.

“Would you? For me?”

There’s a hiss curse, some slur creeping past Eggsy’s red lips, before his hand stretches and--

“ _Fuck_!”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Feels big.” Eggsy murmurs, hand on his cock barely moving, three fingers pumping deep and slow.

“I’ll bet I feel bigger,” it’s not so much a promise as a warning, a sly implication that this won’t be the last time they do this. “But for now, this will do, yes? You can come from this?”

“Feels like I’m gonna explode.” Muscles are jumping randomly now, Eggsy’s whole body twitching as he thumbs roughly over the head of his cock. “Gonna drive me mad.”

“I will, at that. Another time. We’ll explore whatever dirty little fantasy you had playing in that wicked head of yours.” There’s a plaintive whine, one that has Harry clearing a catch from his throat at the way his cock throbs. “That good of an imagination? Do share.”

“Thought ‘bout you. Taking off that bloody suit and fucking me raw.”

“Raw as in sore, or?” He’s honestly curious--and digging for helpful hints that might assist future intimate moments.

“Naw, _raw_ raw. No rubber, no nuthin.” He does so love the way that Eggsy’s speech breaks and trips with every twist of his wrist. “Just you, inside me. Fucking me open like I’m gagging for it.”

“You are, dear boy.” Harry reminds him gently, watching the way Eggsy shakes at the endearment. “I’ve not touched you yet and still you’re so desperate for me. Will you be this sweet once you’re under me? Once I’m fucking you into my bed-- _our_ bed--and making you mad with something far better than your hand?”

Eggsy’s “yes, fuckin’, _Harry_ ” is nearly lost in the pound of blood through his ears as he watches him arch and pull tight, come spurting from between his fingers to land on the spasming muscles of his stomach. He’s so insanely hard he think he’ll go mad himself, but it’s far more satisfying to watch Eggsy pant in the aftermath, shaking as he pulls his hands away from himself and lets them fall to the bed. He’s still shuddering ever so much when Harry gets up and makes his way to the small attached bathroom, running a cloth under warm water and wringing it out with unsteady hands.

He can see himself in the mirror, sees how wild he looks. There’s a flush on his face, eyes dilated, and the sight abruptly makes him viciously glad he’d left his glasses in the entranceway.

Eggsy in a state like that is...something he only wants for himself.

Making his way back out, Harry frowns at the sight of Eggsy sitting up, looking desperate and forlorn.

“Lie back down. I’m going to clean you and then we’re going to rest.”

“You got up and left and I--I thought that--”

“You were wrong.” Harry pushes him back with a gentle hand on his shoulder, a mockery of the touch in the pub all those days ago, and starts to clean him with soft strokes.

Eggsy’s not looking at him, doesn’t look at him at all until Harry’s tossed the cloth into the hamper and started to disrobe at the end of the bed.

“What’s this then?”

“Hmmm?” As much as he adores his suits, they can be something of a pain to remove when he’s still hard under the zipper, stretching the material just enough. “What’s what, dear boy?”

“Us. This whole bloody situation.”

Harry hums again and shrugs, sliding out of the pants and settling them across the back of the chair before climbing into bed next to Eggsy. He buys himself a bit of time by motioning for the boy to flip the light off, watching the torque of his beautiful body as he does. Truth be told, he’s not sure either. There’s the implications of fraternization to consider--though it’s happened before and Eggsy still isn’t _technically_ a Kingsman--and the ramifications of entering a relationship with a boy half his age.

But those are things to consider at a later date.

“We can discuss what ‘this’ is in the morning. For now, I’m tired--as I’ll wager you are--and in need of well-deserved rest.”

“You don’t want?” Eggsy punctuates the question with a hitch of his hips back into Harry’s, the curve of his ass settling perfectly against where Harry’s still half-hard.

“Not tonight.” Harry smacks lightly at his hip in reprimand, curving a hand over it almost immediately after. “I wasn’t lying when I made those promises to you, Eggsy. I won’t have our first time together be anything but exactly what I want it to be.”

“Picky prick.” There’s no heat in the words and Harry smiles into the darkness, feeling Eggsy relax back into his body in a way that makes something in his chest ache in the best way.

“Go to sleep, dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have Kingsman prompts? Come see me, I'm momomomma2 on tumblr and I am on a ROLL with these things!


End file.
